Don't Cry Cream
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: Remember episode 7 of Sonic x where one minute Cream was angry at Chris the next minute she made him a flower crown? What if there was a deleted scene before this? Contains brother/sister Soneam! Alot of fluff!


**This is my take of what happened in episode 7 of Sonic X when Cream was upset and angry at Chris but in the next scene she acted as if nothing happened. This is what I think happened between those two scenes. Contains Soneam fluff! Brother/sister relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X!**

Don't Cry Cream.

Sonic clutched the flowers tightly in his gloved hand. He had got them for Cream because she was feeling home sick. Sonic knew how much Cream liked flowers, she used them to make flower crowns for her friends, Sonic would know, he had a hundred of them at home but he never had the heart to throw them away.

Sonic ran through the garden and came face to face to a panting Amy and Tails.

"Hey guys, where's Cream? I got these for her" Sonic said gesturing to the flowers.

"She got upset and ran off" said Amy breathing heavily.

"We tried to catch her, but she ran off in such a rush we couldn't find her" Tails finished.

Sonic looked between the two and gave them both a smile "Don't worry about it, I'll go find her, you guys go in and rest, you look like you need it" Sonic said.

The two did not object, instead they simply nodded and made there way back to the house, both exasperated.

Sonic began to sniff the air. Sonic from birth was a predator, so he knew how to hunt down his prey, although he chose not to and he simply chose to be a vegetarian, with the exception of some meats. He almost immediately caught Creams sent and he set off in the direction of it.

Even though Sonic did not show it. He was worried about the young rabbit, he was like a little sister he never had. Like Amy, he had met her when he had saved her from the clutches of Eggman, when she was only a small toddler!

He always felt a need to protect her from harm, she, being the youngest of the gang, was the most vulnerable and she, well, was one of his few weak spots, as were all of his other friends, so she was perfect bait.

He could hardly concentrate when she was in danger. Even if she wasn't the one directly in danger, he always glances over to her, just to make sure she was alright.

A sudden sniffing interrupted his trail of thought. He followed the sound of the noise and peeked through a nearby bush where the sound erupted from.

There sat behind the bush, hugging her knees, sat Cream. Amy and Tails were right she had been crying and she still continued to do so. Cheese tried to cheer her up by falling multiple funny faces but Cream did not budge, instead she just continued to cry.

Sonic quietly walked over to the two and silently sat down by Cream. Crossing his legs he began to ponder his thoughts on what he should say to cheer her up.

"What's the matter Cream?" Sonic asked.

Cream jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She opened her eyes and looked round in a panic, but when she noticed it was Sonic, she immediately calmed down.

"I miss momma" Cream replied with a sniff.

"Don't cry Cream" Sonic said, rubbing her shoulder with his gloved hand.

"But its hard Mister Sonic" Cream said, still sniffing.

"Whaddya mean Cream?" Sonic asked turning to face her.

"Seeing Chris get angry at his momma when I would give anything to be with my momma again" Cream said, leaping into Sonics lap and crying.

Sonic rubbed her back soothingly.

"But Chris didn't mean to make you sad Cream" Sonic said.

"Then why did he say that about his momma" came Creams muffled response.

"Well, Chris's parents are hardly ever around. Right? Well he probably did use to get upset a lot when he was your age but now that he's gotten older, well, it's hard to explain but, joking about it normally makes people feel better about it. Like how Tails thinks of his two Tails as a gift not a curse. And how Amy is a much less shy person, although, I do wish she was more shy…" Sonic said with a laugh.

Cream looked up at him and began laughing too. One of those young, innocent, full of happiness laughs that made Sonics heart swell. He couldn't stand it when Cream was upset.

"So Chris didn't mean to be mean?" Cream asked, eyes full of innocence as she stared up at Sonic.

"Heck no! Sometimes, it's better if your parents aren't around because if his was then we wouldn't be able to have this much fun without getting caught would we?" Sonic asked.

"I guess not…" Cream murmured.

"Yep! And besides, your going to see your mum again, but until that happens, us guys have got to look out for each other, because were a family!" Sonic said.

"Yeah! We are!" Cream said happily.

"Chao"! Cheese piped in.

Sonic smiled at her as she sat up again. He had just remembered why he was looking for Cream in the first place.

"Hey Cream" Sonic said.

"Hmm?" Cream said.

"I still got those flowers here for you, you could make some more flower crowns or whatever" Sonic said handing the flowers the Cream.

Cream took the flowers from him and wrapped her two small arms around Sonics neck, giving him a hug.

Sonic returned the hug and smiled at her once she had let go and now faced him again.

"Thank you" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Anytime, Cream, anytime" Sonic replied casually.

"I think I will make flower crowns" Cream said.

"Oh?" Sonic said, amusing her.

"Yep and know who they should be just for" Cream said.

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!" Sonic said squealing in a girl voice.

The two broke down in laughter. Cream held her stomach as she laughed hard. She leaned over and whispered who it should be for in Sonic's ear.

"I think that's a great idea Cream!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Cream asked.

"Absolutely" Sonic replied with a thumbs up and wink.

…

Sonic had helped Cream make the two flower crowns. When it had got dark he carried her home piggy back style. It took them no longer that a couple of seconds to get back but Cream and Cheese chanted faster! faster! Which Sonic was happy to oblige to.

Once they got back the others had told the two that Ella knew about them, as Cream helped Ella with the dinner Sonic and Chris watched from the other side of the door.

"Now that Ella knows were here, we could have the run of this place!" Sonic said happily.

"Sure" Chris replied but then he let out a sad sigh and walked off.

"Huh? Chris?" Sonic said in confusion.

Sonic followed Chris to his bedroom and, without even bothering to knocking, he opened the door and peeked through, seeing Chris sat on his bed looking at his lap.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Sonic asked stepping in front of him.

"I didn't mean it when I complained about my mum missing the party but Cream got angry, I didn't even think about how badly she misses her mother, I just hope she doesn't stay mad at me" Chris said sadly.

Sonic winked at Chris and said "Don't worry it will be okay"

Humming could be heard and both the boys turned to see Cream walking into the room, flower crown in hand as she said to a now kneeling Chris "Hello Chris! I made this specially for you, do you want to put it on?" Cream asked.

Chris nodded and duck his head as Cream went on her tiptoes and place it on his head.

"Wow, thank you" Chris replied.

"You can wear it to school and tell all your friends I made it for you. Now I'm going to go give Ella her flowers" Cream said happily before running off happily with the other flower crown in hand.

"Wait ago buddy, Cream will only give her flower crowns to who she really likes a lot, like you" Sonic said with a knowing smile.

Chris turned round with a beam on his face and said "Really! You think she likes me!"

Sonic turned round giving him a thumbs and a wink while saying "You bet!"

Cream placed the other flower crown on Ella's head causing everybody to cheer and laugh happily. Ella lifted up both Cream and Cheese and hugged them happily as all three of them laughed.

Sonic hated to see Cream cry.

But he loved to see her happy.

**Oh I feel all fluffed up now! I love Sonic and Cream brother/sister fics and if you write them please tell me and you will be my new best buddy! Hehehe!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
